A Raven and a Writing Desk
by AniPendragon
Summary: Post WtW. The portals between the worlds are open; Wonderland is safe; and Lizzie is fast on her way to becoming the next Queen of Hearts. But even so, she feels something is missing. And only a talk with her own Prince Charming can show her what it is. Dizzie.


**Author's Note:** More Dizzie fluff with hidden depths of character. Can you tell I really like how sweet these two would be together?

Other pairings mentioned: Poison Apple, Dexrow, and Darlly.

If you like, please leave a review!

* * *

 **A Raven and a Writing Desk**

Lizzie Hearts leaned against the railing of a bridge in the Enchanted Forest, watching the river flow beneath her feet and far out of the forest to the sea. Absently, she sighed, and the sound was lyrical in the autumn winds.

It had been some time since Lizzie had found herself here, staring down at her reflection and the way it warped with the current. Here, those distortions meant nothing. They were mere illusion; puppetry of her reflection without harming her, as it were.

By all accounts, Lizzie shouldn't have felt morose. Both the lands of Ever After and Wonderland were saved; the curse was lifted; she was free to be who she wanted to be and so was everyone else. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. That her Happily Ever After was incomplete.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she murmured. She let the words hang in the air for a few seconds. Let them get washed away by both wind and water.

"Is it because they both have feathers?" asked a voice.

Lizzie turned to face the speaker and found Daring Charming standing at one end of the bridge. He smiled sheepishly at her – something that she would never get used to seeing – and he had his hands in his pockets.

"Pardon?" asked Lizzie. She wasn't familiar with that particular riddle being answered with such a question.

"Feathers," repeated Daring. He walked across the bridge toward Lizzie. "A raven has feathers, because it's a bird. A writing desk – an old fashioned one anyway – has feathers because they're made into quills. Am I right?" he asked. He stopped beside her, perhaps two feet away, and leaned sideways against the railing so that he was still facing her.

Lizzie felt a smile spread across her face and warm her expression. She couldn't help the fondness in her eyes and in her voice whenever she was around Daring.

"That is one answer," she said. "Though not the one I am most familiar with."

Daring nodded, still smiling. "Fair enough," he said. Then, "What are you doing out here, Lizzie? You didn't strike me for the isolated introspective type."

Lizzie hummed, considering his words before replying. "True," she said. "But I've had a lot to think about since we lifted the curse on Wonderland and dismantled the Storybook of Legends."

"Ah," said Daring. "I take it you spent the summer with your mother then?"

Lizzie sighed and leaned back over the railing, watching her reflection. It was no longer as distorted. The wind was dying down, and now leaves drifted gently into the water. One landed right where Lizzie's reflection's heart paint was. Next to her, Daring's reflection appeared. He was smiling in that patient way she'd never quite mastered.

"I did," she said.

"And?" prompted Daring.

Lizzie stepped back from the railing and stared up at the sky. "It was wonderlandiful! The best summer I've had since before I started school at Ever After High. My mother was downright mad to see me; my Wonderland friends were all there to celebrate. It was just like before the curse became too powerful to risk the future leaders of Wonderland."

Daring hummed. He turned to face Lizzie and tipped his head to one side. "You don't sound terribly pleased."

"Everything is as it was; and as it was it shall be," said Lizzie. "But that was the problem. I am no longer who _I_ was when I left Wonderland." She flicked her cards in one hand, dancing the queen of hearts across her knuckles. She tossed it into the air, flicked her wrist, and sliced it clean in half. The pieces landed neatly in her hands.

"The entire time I was there, I could not stop thinking about my Ever After friends. And when I am here, I cannot stop thinking about Wonderland. I feel like I'm being pulled in two," said Lizzie. Her voice rose as she spoke, becoming high and desperate on the last sentence.

"What do I do, Daring?" she asked. And her voice was tiny as she spoke.

Daring crossed the short distance between them and set one hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "Travel between the two worlds has never been easier, thanks to you, Raven, and Apple."

Lizzie sniffed. "And Kitty, Maddie, and Briar too."

"Yes," said Daring, smiling. "And them." He paused, obviously running the words over in his mind. Lizzie took the moment to sniffle again; her shoulders were beginning to quake. But she refused to cry. She had no reason to cry. Wonderland was safe. She could go home. She'd gotten everything she wanted.

Hadn't she?

"The way I see it, you're scared of losing your friends here, while being queen there, right?" asked Daring.

Lizzie nodded. "Being queen is a full-time responsibility, I won't have as much free time as I am used to. I won't have as much time for my cards, or my clothing design, or my friends." She sighed. "And my mother, as wonderlandiful as she is, became rather… eccentric without friends." Lizzie grimaced. She did not want to say she didn't want to be like her mother. She loved her mother. She loved everything about her mother. But she knew her mother wouldn't fit in with this new life Lizzie had made for herself.

And Lizzie knew that if she became like her mother, then neither would she.

"Lizzie," said Daring. He tucked a finger under her chin and lifted it so that she looked him in the eye. "The portals between the worlds are open. That means we can come to you. You can be queen and we'll visit you, throw parties, and enjoy everything about Wonderland that makes it home for you and the other Wonderlanders."

Lizzie wiped at the tears gathering in her eyes. "You mean that?"

"I do," said Daring. He bit his lip. Hesitated. Then, "And, if you'll have me, perhaps I could stay in Wonderland with you." His eyes went wide as he realized what he'd said. "I mean, if that's not too forward. I wouldn't want to overstep."

Lizzie pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. "The king of hearts hasn't existed for almost three generations," she said. "And he's _never_ been a Charming."

"Well, we're all about breaking the rules, aren't we?" asked Daring. He pressed his forehead to Lizzie's and grinned.

Lizzie wound her arms around his neck as she said, "Yes, I suppose we are." But something occurred to her. She furrowed her brow as she spoke. "What about Apple?"

"What about her?" asked Daring, frowning.

"You're supposed to be her Prince Charming!" said Lizzie.

Daring blinked. Then, "Oh. Right," he said. "I don't think that will be a problem. You see, this time it's not the Prince that saves the Princess." He grinned. "It's the Queen."

Lizzie's eyes went wide as saucers. She felt her jaw drop. "Apple and _Raven_?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yes," said Daring, grinning. "So that's one problem solved."

"And your parents?" asked Lizzie. "I'm sure my mother will simply adore you, but your parents are rather… strict."

Daring snorted. "Oh we're all rebels now. My brother might be going out with Sparrow this weekend; my sister is a knight who wants to be Holly's Charming, and I'm dating the next Queen of Hearts." He paused. "We are dating, right?" he asked.

Lizzie giggled. "Yes, of course! And with the Storybook gone, I don't mind telling people either."

Daring lit up. Without a second thought, he pulled Lizzie close and kissed her soundly. She melted into the touch, tightening her hold around Daring's neck. When they parted, there was a smudge of Lizzie's red heart paint on his cheek. She giggled.

"Right well." Daring cleared his throat. "My parents have three rebels to contend with, and seeing as Darling, Dexter, and I are all in this together, we'll be fine." He chuckled. "Besides, what higher honour is there than dating the next queen of _Wonderland?_ " he asked.

Lizzie hummed. "I don't know," she said. "But I'm sure my mother would love such a riddle."

"You really think she'd like me?" asked Daring. He sounded almost bashful, what with the ducking of his head and the pinking of his cheeks.

"I do," said Lizzie. She kissed his nose. "And she'll especially like how I like you."

"Well then," said Daring. With a twist, he slid his arms under Lizzie and scooped her up. He backed up a couple steps and set her down on the railing, leaving her a few inches taller than Daring. She bent her head to keep close to him.

"I look forward to meeting her," murmured Daring. He tugged Lizzie close for another kiss, keeping one arm firm around her waist and the other on her cheek. Lizzie buried one hand in Daring's hair and tugged him closer, deepening the kiss. The other she fisted in his jacket.

When they pulled back, they were both panting and red. They rested their foreheads together and grinned.

"So," said Daring. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Pardon?" asked Lizzie.

"You said my answer wasn't the one you were used to," said Daring. "So what's the answer you know?"

"Oh," said Lizzie. "Pinions."

Daring blinked a few times. "Bless you?" he guessed.

Lizzie giggled. "Ravens have pinion feathers. Writing desks are where you form opinions. See? Pinions!"

"Oh! I do," said Daring. He chuckled. "That's clever."

"I learned it from my mother, she knows hundreds," said Lizzie.

Daring lifted Lizzie off the railing and set her down again, his arms around her waist. "Well then, why don't we go ask her some?" he asked.

Together, the two headed toward the portal, hand in hand.


End file.
